Thinking of You
by TFAraujo7
Summary: Bella Can't stop thinking of Edward... Can Edward Stop thinking of her...? One-Shot/Song-fic... Will Show Edwards POv Too...
1. Chapter 1

_**Thinking of you...**_

**AN**: **hey guys here is a story that well i had to wirte hope you like it. Dong by Katy Perry Thining of you.**

**Disclaimer: If I had writen Twilight I would not be writing this fan fiction know would I?? I donlt own the song either.=[ Sadly**

**~*~*~**

"I don't want you." Those words where the knife of my heart. He left me without no explanation. He told me I would be fine that I would never be visited by his KIND again. He was wrong.

Three months after he left she came. Victoria, she came as if a lost child went to their parent.

She seemed to have enjoyed to know that I was alone. I was deep in the woods that day. Deep enough that I was lost no were to be seen, or heard.

I would have been fine if she had killed me. I would have been happier if she had killed me but she didn't. She knew what was happening. She saw what was happening. So she thought of the sweetest revenge. She made me one of them. She bite me and left me in pain for three days. No one found me no one heard me. It had been me and the wilderness for three day straight. I didn't dare let out a scream. I knew if they found me and my transformation was over I would kill them and I would not be able to help it.

So I stayed quiet. It didn't feel like three days but I knew it was three days. Once I was changed I followed a strict diet. I didn't not want to harm any humans so I engorged my self in animal blood as much as possible. When I finally went into town. The human blood did not affect me at all. It smelled we come into town a year after my transformation. I was belived to be dead. My body had not been found and a wake was held for Isabella Swan, But I was no longer Isabella Swan. I was someone different I was someone much more powerful, and that most of all scared me.

I let the time pass not letting myself be seen. 95 years went by I had a new life. I was Bella Johnson. I had a lover once but that came and went. I was a no-mad. No one traveled with me and I didn't not travel with anyone else. I roomed the earth distracting myself of the one person that would make me whole again. I learned a lot of things in 95 years. I learned 7 different languages. I learned the piano and the guitar and I learned how to read and write music, but those were just distractions.

It still lead me to the place were I missed so dearly. Back in forks everyone o ever knew and everyone that has ever known me died. Isabella Swan know was just a name in a thomb stone. Isabella Swan did not exist. I was never going to be that happy person that I was when I was with _him_.

I moved back to Forks not letting attention to be brought to me. I got a job in a Pub. I was as everyone thought. A regular girl just got out of college just looking for a good time. I soon grew friendships. That is what brought me here. I am about to go out and sing a song written by Bella Johnson.

As the stage lights hit my eyes I was blind from the audience for a minuet. It was a full house tonight. My breathing started to sped up. Would I be able to so this?

" Hello I am Isabella Johnson and I wrote this song for someone who was very special to me and well I wish that he was here."

I took my guitar and softly started to sing.

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

In this particular part of the song I was writing when I was with Nate. Nate was a vampire we were together for 75 years then he found his mate. He was just another distraction in my life.

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

When ever I was with Nate he was always a douche bag to me. Why I was with him I do not know, but when ever I was with him. He was rough and rude. When ever I was with him I was wishing it was Edward.

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... Stay.....

I left the stage before I broke down. All I heard was applause. I rant through the back door and took an unnecessary breath of air. That's when I smelled it. I turned around and was face to face with the person that all my songs were based on. Edward.

" Edward" I whispered softly thinking it was just an old memory coming back to haunt me. But as I looked into his eyes I knew that it wasn't.

" Bella, I'm Sorry."

" Is it really you."

" Yes."

I stood there motionless afraid to move afraid to think if I did he would disappear, but as I stayed there he was still there. My heart re healed in an instant I felt as if I was whole again. But suddenly it dawned on me. If he left me once he is going to leave me again.

" Edward, Why did you show yourself to me? It's going to hurt so much more know that I know you here. You don't have to worry, I'll leave."

I turned around about to leave to again have my heart shattered. When I felt his what now felt like warm hands on my shoulder.

"Bella, I love you."

" No you don't Edward. You left me for a reason. Don't feel sorry for me just because you heard that song."

" Bella I only left you because I wanted you to have a human life."

" Well clearly that didn't happen know did it?"

" I know I have been looking for you for 95 years Bella."

" I'm not that hard to find Edward,"

" More difficult than you know it Bella."

" What do you mean?"

" I don't know if you were aware of it but, your power didn't let Alice see your future, So I couldn't find you. So after 80 something years I decided to wait here in Forks. Sooner or later you would have to come back. But I got tired of waiting. I felt as if I wasn't doing anything. So for the last 15 years I have been going around the world looking for you. I learned everything I could about what happened to you. I talked to all the professors that thought you. I even talked to Nate..."A low growl was adminished in his throught. If I wasn't more than human I would not have been able to hear it.

" ...Finally, I tracked your sent back here to forks. If I had been more patient I would have found you three months ago when you first arrived, but I wanted to see you so bad Bella. I'm nothing without you."

"Edward, I...I"

" Bella I'm not going to leave you again. It might be selfish but I want to be with you forever. Please forgive me Bella. Take me back"

" I love you Edward." I loved Edward more than life itself. I loved him more than blood. I would happily kill myself for Edward. I leaned down and kissed him lips. The fit perfectly into mine, and there is were they would be forever.

" I love you Bella and I was thinking of you too."

~*~*~

**An: This is not the kind of story I usually write but I wanted to give it a shot if it sucks I understand.=] I know I promised you guys another story but this story was stuck in my head and I had to write it down it was haunting me in my sleep. Hope you enjoyed it...=] press the magical green button and review...=]**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys,

Before you start killing me because I haven't updated in FOREVER! Please hear me out. :) Ok well You see my Computer crashed and thank God I had a back up on my Ipod touch. :) But then my Ipod touch broke but I still had all the it in my email... (If you haven't noticed technology doesn't like me) So when I got my New Ipod I put the stories there and well I started writing and updated a bit but I couldn't update from my Ipod which sucked.. But I got a laptop a couple days ago and I'm starting to write again so Yay. :)

**No Way Out:**

No Way Out is almost done. I have like 5-8 more chaps... and there is a HUGE twist in the story so... Expect the Unexpected :)

** Save Me:**

Save Me only has the Epilogue left. Which I'm almost done with, but I have Writers Block :\

* * *

**New Stories:**

I have a bunch of new stories half written or almost finished. However instead of adding them I'm going to finish stories and then add them so you guys don't have to go though this again :)

I have a LOT of **Twilight** Stories I'm writing and it varies in couples.

Alice/Jasper: 3-4 stories (I've been Obsessed with them lately)

Sam/Leah: 1 Story

Jacob/Leah: 1 Story ( but I have ideas for others)

Bella/Edward: 4 Stories (My old Obsession :p)

Tell me which couples you guys would like for me to write about more.

Don't think I Forgot about** Harry Potter**. I have about three stories in the writing process and many ideas.

Harry/Ginny: 2 stories (Well Three if you count No Way Out)

Ron/Hermione: 1 Story (However, I have a couple ideas bumpin' around in my head)

Tell me if you guys want Stories of other couples.

And lastly I'm Writing one more **Smallville** Story and I'm Writing a **Supernatural** Story.

* * *

Yepps... That's the updates and I'll be updating No Way Out and Save me soon Pinky Promise :) (Hopefully This week or next week). I love you guys and who ever Stayed around and waited Thank You Soooo much :) Leave me a Review telling me Which Couples you guys want stories on and I will try to accommodate your needs.

P.S: Please do not leave any Hate Reviews. I know I Haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry but I'm going to get back to Schedule now :) Thanks again


End file.
